The Queen Of hearts Tattoo Parlour
by Ally the elephant
Summary: After finding out that all of her family have secret tattoos, Clary Morgenstern decides to defy her father and get a few of her own. Jace herondale is an ink artist who is immediately draw to the petite redhead as soon as she opens his parlour door... First fanfic :) CLACE.
1. Chapter 1 - The Fosters logo

A/N Okay guys, this is my first fanfic so be nice :) The idea for this fanfic came from a dream of mine, so like always I woke up in the middle of the night to write it down in notes so I could develop it in the morning. I have decided to change the characters from my dream into The Mortal Instruments characters created by the lovely Cassandra Clare :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, Cassandra Clare does, though my subconscious mind thought up this idea.

Chapter 1 -  
I hissed in pain as the tiny glowing apple lite up the screen, effectively burning my retinas.

The date and time flashed up on the lock screen of my iPhone; a picture of Simon and I at Cuckmere Haven beach on a school trip.

10:30, Saturday 9th August, it read. Summer holidays; the prime time for teenagers to sleep in till noon, best time of the year, asides from Christmas.

Seeing as it was already late enough for me to get up, I dragged my morning ass up and towards the bathroom I shared with my older butthead brother, Jonathan. Even when my mother has millions of her painting displayed in galleries all over the the world we can't afford to put a new bathroom in somewhere.

Shunning the urge to relieve my bursting bladder in the hallway, I knocked on the bathroom door, remembering the time I had busted my brother naked as the day he was born, drunk of his ass and dancing in the shower. Jonathan's junk was not something I ever wanted to see again. Ever!

"Jonathan, you in here?"

"Wait a minute Clare-bear" he hollered back "I'm nude"

"Did I honestly ask or need to know that?" I grumbled under my breath.

"Mumbler!" A yelp came from behind the door as I kicked it. Hard. Jonathan had not stopped Calling me out on my mumbling since watching 'Willie Wonka' last Saturday.

The door opened to reveal a half-clothed Jonathan. "Someone is not a morning person are they carrot-top?" He patted my bright red hair teasingly.

"Douche" I muttered, obviously not thinking.

"Mumbler!"

I launched myself at my douche of a brother, then stopped short as I saw the stark black words inked in between his shoulder blades.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" I screeched.

"Yeeesh clary! You flippin' banshee!" He yelled just as load, covering his ears and wincing. "It's just a tattoo!"

"The words '_To love is to destroy'_ tattooed in pretty gothic lettering where stark black on the pale skin of Jonathan's back.

"Died of _'just a tattoo!"_ I mimicked his voice "that's what is going on your gravestoneafter Dad kills you" I point my finger in his face as a warning.

"Dad can't say anything when he has his own one" Jonathan tells me honestly.

"Dad has a tattoo?" I'm completely dumbfound "where? What?!" I enquirer.

No way in hell does my dad, Valentine Morgenstern, have a tat when he refused to let me get on last year when I turned 17! He said they where a sign of rebellion and I would be a disgrace to the Morgenstern name. I told him I never liked the name anyway.

"The 'Fosters' logo on the left cheek of his butt crack"

Time stops in the large bathroom. My mouth is hung open like a dead fish and Jon is on the verge of combusting with laughter. Well, that certainly woke me up for sure. A beer company's logo on my dads arse.

"BULLSHIT! No way in hell is that true!" Is the first thing I blurt out.

"My, my, little sis, don't you have a dirty mouth this fine morning" Jonathan's teasing is relentless. Welcome to my life 24/7.

Jon should write a book 'How to annoy the shit out of Clary Morgenstern in the morning' or 'Guide to being a dickhead brother 101'.

"How have you even seen this tattoo? If it's on his butt" I'm not sure I even want to know the answer. Gag!

"Well this one time at the swimming pool Dad was teaching me to dive and his trunks kinda..."

"ENOUGH! I shouldn't have asked..." I shake my head in despair. "Do you have anymore?"

I have a thing for tats... Not like 'I'll date anyone with loads of ink' but more like 'They make you look a tiny bit more sexy' unless your like Simon; skinny, floppy hair, glasses, way to tall... Simon tried to get a tat when I wanted one but his mum is a strict Jew and banned him from leaving the house for even suggesting getting inked.

Jon pulls down his trousers till his hips are on show. On one hip the words 'If I can't move Heaven, I will raise Hell" are inked in the same lettering as his back tat and down the other side of his hip there is a miniature skull with a snake going through the eye. The death-eater mark from 'Harry Potter'.

"It's not finished yet" Jon tells me as I trace to snake with my pinkie. He starts to squirm and laugh under my ministrations. Jon, the big baby, is extremely ticklish on his sides but then again so am I.

I start to tickle him when he grabs my wrists and pins me against the bathroom wall, tickling me within an inch of my life.

"Ahhh... Okay,okay, ... Truce" I call breathlessly from laughing.

"Alright Midge but if I let you down you have to come with me somewhere today" his puppy dog eyes always get me. Those pitch black depths looking so lost and sad.

"Fine! Just put me down" I whine childly.

"Yay!" Jon laughs even more childly than me and begins to spin me round in circles. This guy is acting like his won the lottery but then again we don't go out together much anymore due to 'family problems' between Mum and Dad. Dad is jealous of Luke Garroway, my Mum's business partner; They where all friends in high school but whenever mum talks about work, which is all she talks about, it's all about Luke and how fantastic he is. I guess Dad just gets self conscious.

"Jonnnnn... I'm gonna hurl in a Minuit..." All I can see is his white blond hair obscuring my vision.

He sets me back down on my feet and I push him out of the bathroom, chucking his forgotten shirt in his face before closing and locking the door.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Guys on 'Miami Ink'

A/N Okay guys, thanks for everyone that reviewed/ favourited as you have given me some courage to continue.

Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes I have made in this chapter or the last as I just realised I repeated a para and some funny junk caught on the end :/ thanks for ignoring that ;) here's a chappie for you lovelies xxx

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, Cassandra Clare does, though my subconscious mind thought up this idea.

Chapter 2 - The Guys on '_Miami Ink'_

I strolled out of the bathroom whistling the Harry Potter theme tune. Damn Jonathan and his damn death-eater tat.

Wrapping the towel more securely round myself, I slipped into my room and grabbed my phone to check the shitty English weather.

26 degrees! Yass boy! While celebrating with a little victory dance,... I mean this is hot for England, I headed over to my wardrobe to decide today's clothes.

I decide on a green sundress with teeny tiny blue dragonflies on it. Cute and classy. Pairing the dress with some tan wedges and a pair of shades atop of my head, I decided how to tame my ginger mane.

Five minuets later I had a silky fishtail plat instead of frizz. Mission accomplished; One point to clary, zero to the hair-bear.

Sliding the shades back on my head I glanced in the mirror at my appearance; pale skin, freckles over the nose, wide green doe eyes, soft mouth, and of course ginger hair...though it looked quite presentable right now.

Happy with my look, I Headed downstairs to meet Jon in the kitchen.

"Alright Jonny-boy, where to?" I question whilst grabbing an apple. Good to be healthy once in a while.

"The Queen of Hearts Tattoo Parlour" he announced with a flourish of his hand. Idiot.

"I need to get my dark mark finished of by Jace" he told me, tapping his side where Lord Voldermort's sign was concealed behind a tight black t-shirt.

"Jace?" I munch into the sweet apple.

"The owner. I'd say he's about as good as those guys on_ 'Miami Ink_' at doing tats" Jon explained.

I wonder how inked up this guy is and guessing by his name, he must be pretty badass. The name '_jace_' PLUS tattoos makes my spine tingle. Yum.

I contemplate this thought all the way to the parlour in Jon's all black Nissan pick-up truck.

The outside of the shop is what you would expect from a tattoo parlour; colourful graffiti and artistic lettering pronouncing the name "The Queen Of Heart's Tattoo Parlour". There where no cheap flashing signs in the window or stuck to the door though, just the design of two heart playing card's with the Queen in the middle of the two, splayed out on the window. Doesn't look too rough from the outside, I figured.

Jon lent over and whispered to me as I grabbed the door handle; "Try not to touch too much, Jace is a total OCD cleaner".

Okay... Not what I expected. "Try not to get groped" was what I thought he would say. Maybe this Jace is not as menacing as he sounds, huh? I mean an OCD tattoo artist? Doesn't sound to bad anymore.

With this conclusion drawn, I push open the door and hear it's bell tinkle gently. A tall, slender dark haired girl looked up from her copy of '_Grazia_' and sent a seductive small at Jonathan as he lent over the counter and began to flirt with her.

"Hey there love, I'm lookin..." I zoned out and began to look around at some of the artwork adorning the walls. While Jonathan has and eye for woman, hence the counter girl, I have an eye for art and trust me... The mysterious Jace's work was beautiful; on one part of the wall was a chart of neatly drawn English roses, some coloured, some black and white, some big, and some small.

Next to that chart was another full of portrait drawings; I recognised the counter girl in many, along with a boy who looked just like her but with blue eyes instead of dark brown. Some where of a tall Asian man decked in glitter form head to toe with his... Cat? Wow.

Before I could wonder if Mr Sparkles was real, I was called back to reality by my brother.

"Clary? C'mon, Jace is finished with a client so we can go in now" he said while a curtain was drawn back behind me. None other than Mr sparkles himself walks past me and toward the counter girl, who is applying more lipgloss while in a stare-off with Jon. Ew. Open brother flirting.

"Come in" a muffled but noticeably smooth voice drifts through the curtain doorway as Jon and I walk into what must be the main parlour.

The dark red walls are bare of any drawings or paintings except for one taking up the entire back wall; the one white wall is devoted to a mass of swirling black warrior symbols. In the middle of the wall is a huge diamond shape with two funny horn type sticks at the top. It looks very familiar...

A tattoo chair is placed in the middle of the room with all the necessary equipment set up neatly around it. On the right side of the room, a bookcase is filled with sample tattoo books, scrapbooks of tats this guy has done. On the other side, a desk is pushed against the left wall and all the papers are organised neatly next to a pot of pens. There are a few cupboards sitting here and there, full with supplies, I imagine.

Everything has order and yet still the room has character... Jace defiantly has OCD for sure... I mean blimey! The room is spotless.

The one thing I didn't notice in the room was a white door in the corner. The door begins to open as Jon closes the curtains behind us.

"Hey Jace" Jon says to the Sexy golden god who is suddenly upon us.

"Hi" sexy golden god is defiantly the way to describe Jace. Tanned body covered by dark jeans and a black baggy vest-top, rugged golden hair tied back in a rockstar-ish way, handsome face, and bright golden eyes... Bye ovaries.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bob Dylan

A/N Okay guy, thanks for you continued support for this story :) you lovelies make me smile and I really appreciate all your reviews/favs/follows as this is my first fic ever and you have given me lots of hope xxx

Here's a chappie :D We finally find out what tats Jace has got!

Chapter 3 - Bob Dylan

"Clary, close your mouth" a hand waving in front of my face partially blocked my view of the Greek god I was ogling at.

HOLY SHIT! ITS HOT IN HERE! I snapped my mouth shut and felt my face heat up. Damn, This Jace guy probably thinks I'm part tomato now.

"The dark mark needs finishing, right?" Jon nodded. "Have a seat then".

His voice was like silk; smooth and sexy. Oh god.

"This is my sister clary. She wanted ink a while back so I brought her here to see if she still wants it" Jace looked up as if only just noticing me.

Our eyes locked for the longest, most heated moment of my life so far. I was completely lost within the golden abyss of his beautiful eyes.

"Hey there" he sent a seductive smile my way and stuck out his hand.

OH MAH GAWD! This guy is gonna kill me with sexy overload.

Instead of dying on the spot, I stuck out my hand to shake and mumbled a "hi".

His giant calloused hand engulfed my own petite one and my spine tingled with pleasure as he brought it up to his lips, placing a small kiss on my knuckles. Oh god. I was not expecting that.

"Charmer" muttered Jon from the ink chair, his shirt pulled up. Jace only flashed him a smirk as he sat down on his swivel stool, ink gun in hand.

I began to look around as the Sound of the tattoo gun permanently scarring my brothers skin buzzed around the room. Heading towards the bookcase, I reached towards one of the sample books when I remembered what Jon had said about not touching anything.

"Can I..." Jace looked up and nodded.

"Sure, then you can tell me what you want."

"I don't have any cash on me right now..." I trailed of, internally killing myself for not bringing my purse. I had a few ideas of what I wanted to get inked and I knew if I got something tiny and partially out of sight, I wouldn't regret it.

"I'll pay Clare-bear. My treat" Jon offered.

I bit my lip and considered the consequences of disobeying my father... WAIT... I'm 18 years old, an adult. If I want to do something, I should be able to do it!

"FUCK the consequences!" I blushed furiously, realising I had just shouted that out loud. Oh shit! That was not meant to come out. Mental face-palm.

To my surprise, instead of locking me in a mental hospital, both boys burst out laughing, causing me to blush even more red.

"Decide what you want and you can go after your brother" Jace told me, pushing a lose strand of golden hair behind his ear. I caught a glimpse of a tiny black and white English bulldog tattoo on the inside of his wrist. It wasn't a rough, scary looking dog, but delicate and beautiful. Not what I expected, but then again, none of my predictions of Jace or his parlour have come true.

"Cute tat" I tell him, pointing to his wrist. "Have any more?"

"Thanks. I don't have that many to be honest. Though I do have some interesting ones" he says, finishing up on Jon's dark mark.

"Oh yeh? What drunken dare tats have you got?" I enquirer.

"I have actually been sober for all of my ink except one" he says matter-of-factly and I wave my hand for him to continue.

"Bob Dylan's name on my bum. You wanna see?" Both Jon and I are clutching are sides and laughing like hyenas as Jace stands up and turns around, wiggling his right butt cheek out. Sure enough, _Bob_ _Dylan_ is inked on his lily white arse. It is a very, very nice arse actually; perfectly round, peachy and totally pinch-able. Yum.

"You ready?" He asks me once Jon and myself have recovered.

"Yep. I want a tiny black and white paintbrush here" I point to the left side of my right pointer finger, near the top.

"Have a seat, Red" he pats the leather chair as I make my way over. If Jonathan called me Red, I would probably find some sarcastic come back but coming from Jace...it was less infuriating.

After fifteen minuets or so, Jace had created a stencil and was rubbing ointment onto my finger. He transferred the stencil onto my skin and began to clean his needles and gun.

"What other tattoos do you have?" I ask, admiring my future one.

"This..." He brushed some blonde hair out of the way and turned his head enough for me to see the words 'Facilis descensus Averno' in cursive writing behind his ear. "The descent into hell is easy".

"This..." He continued, lifting his shirt up to his neck so I could see the tiny black delicate Celtic cross in the middle of his defined chest. Yesh... This sex god needs to stop flashing me... Before I combust!

"And this..." He concluded, oblivious to my previous reaction. He held out his left forearm, which was once again inked in black. A selection of Alice in Wonderland related items grouped together made a small sleeve type tattoo; a teapot pouring tea into a smashed cup, the white rabbit's pocket watch, the '_eat me_' cake, the Mad Hatters hat, and the Queen of hearts playing card in the middle. A banner hung in the middle of the card, reading '_we're all mad here_'.

"The Queen of hearts" I traced the banner unconsciously as Jace searched my face with his glimmering golden eyes.

I withdrew my hand from his vintage looking tattoo as I felt his gaze on my face. Jace cleared his throat and looked down at my stencil tat, picking up his gun...

"You must be an artist, I mean you have the hands of one and the paintbrush... I just guessed..."

"Yeh" I cut him off "I mostly prefer portraits but I've always loved art. My mum is Jocelyn Morgenstern so I get all my artistic ability from her. She has quite a few painting up around the world."

"You should stop by sometime to help me out with some portraits. I just can't get the nose right in this one 'coz the light hits it all wrong" he tells me.

"Sure... That's if my dad doesn't kill me after seeing this" I gesture with my head to my finger, which Jace is just finishing up on.

" all done" he says, rubbing some more ointment on the sore skin of my finger.

"Jon, come take a look" I study my first tattoo in wonder. Jon was completely right for once; Jace is as good as the 'Miami Ink' guys! The tiny paintbrush is perfect, even better then I imagined it to be.

Jon comes into the main parlour again. I didn't notice he left until I heard him chatting up the counter girl again. Pig. "Looks great clary! It totally suites you".

"Thanks Jace. It's perfect." I tell him as he wraps a bandage around my finger.

"My pleasure Red" he gives me a panty-dropping smile "Here's my card so you can call about coming in sometime and you need to keep that covered for 48 hour" his ultimate sexiness will be the death of me.

"Alright Clare-bear, let's go" Jon shoos me out of the main parlour after I wave to Jace. He pays at the counter while the checking out the girl's breasts. I slap him round the back of the head when we get out of the shop.

"Ow! What the hell, clary?" My pig brother clutches his head in pain.

"I saw you ogling at her boobs" I accuse him simply.

"Like you where flirting with Jace?" Bitch. He did NOT just go there.

"For one, that's different, and for two, I was not!" I hiss at him.

"Oh yeh? How's that different?"

"I actually know Jace's name, for starters!"

"Her name is Isabelle if you must know"

"Well, if you must know, I know that you just want to sleep with Isabelle" I grumble.

"Mumbler!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Blow A Gasket

A/N Okay guy, I hope you all liked Jace's tattoos :) Jamie Campbell Bower actually has Bob Dylan on his bum! In this chappie we will see what Valentine has to say about Clary's tattoo (the cover of the story is what it looks like) :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, Cassandra Clare does, though my subconscious mind thought up this idea.

Chapter 4 - Blow a Gasket

Is a cat dying outside my bedroom window?

No, it's just Simon playing his bands promotional CD on full blast as he pulls up in front of my house.

Today, I invited my best friend round to see my tattoo, as I finally took the wrappings of this mourning. It looked beautiful.

Tonight we where having a _'family dinner'_... We haven't been a family for most of my life... I just hope my dad doesn't blow a gasket when he sees the tiny paintbrush adorning my finger. I say when because I know his sharp obsidian eyes are sure to see it, no matter _how_ small it is.

I don't bother to get up from my position on the bed. Simon knows where we keep the spare key. Heck... He practically lives here when he doesn't have band practise. I think the band is called_ 'The Lawn Chair Crisis'_ at the moment, whatever that means.

"Whats up carrot-top?" My best friend flings his gangly body onto the bed next to me.

"Well, over the past two days I have discovered my dad has a tattoo and my brother has three, my mum most likely has one too. Soooo..." I drag out the word. "John took me to the tattoo parlour and I got one of my own" I showed him my paintbrush.

He snatches my finger and non too gently shoves it before his eyes, inspecting it through his dirt-specked glasses.

"Awesome! It totally suites you, but your dad is gonna slap a bitch" he tells me, all serious.

"But he can't 'cause then he would be a hypocrite seeing as he has the '_Fosters_' logo on his arse".

The effect is instantaneous; Simon's mouth flops open for a whole 5 seconds, before he rolls of the red, laughing.

"He must have been fuckin' hammered!" Gasped Simon. So eloquently put.

We spend the rest of the day watching '_Iron Man_' and_ 'Captain America_' until Jon comes bustling into my room.

"Rat boy" he gives Simon a chin jerk. What is it with guys and that? "Clare-bear, guess who I hooked up with".

"I don't really want to know..."

"Isabelle from Jace's parlour" he grins like a fox.

"Gross. Why did you tell me that?" Jon is such a manwhore. And proud of it. Nasty boy.

" we got talking..."

"Well, I would like to think you didn't just jump her bones".

"Shut up a moment clary!" I slap the back of his head. "We got talking and she said how Jace put himself so completely into his work because he hasn't dated in years. He obviously had a bad experience in that field and gave up completely" Jace didn't look like the kind to give up easily.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well I know you fancy him and everyone needs someone. I just think you should give Jace a chance... I mean he's not a bad guy".

"Wait, your trying to hook your baby sister up with a tattoo artist? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Shut up rat boy!" Jon snarls through gritted teeth. This boy has something demonic in him.

"His name is Simon" I tell Jon calmly, knowing it's the only way to deal with Jon when he's like this. "And Jace is different Simon. He is really not the average ink artist".

"Whatever" Simon huffs. His mood drastically changed. "I'll see you later clary, bye" he waves and leaves. Probably for the best, the way Jonathan is glaring at him.

"Soooo... About Jace..."

"Fine! I may like him a teeny tiny bit" I tell him. There is no point denying that the golden god has been all that's on my mind since leaving the parlour. I'm looking forward to helping him out with those portraits.

"Darling, I already knew that!" Jon flicks his hand out and puts on a girly voice. "I also know that Jace likes you quite a bit too". He tells me, much to my surprise.

"How do you know that exactly?"

"I could tell by the was he was all mushy and kissed your hand when he apparently hasn't shown an interest in anybody for a long time". My face flushes and my heart squeezes happily. Oh Yesh! I sound like a lovesick weirdo. Yuck.

Jon stays in my room for about half an hour, eating all the left-over popcorn and talking about other tattoos we wanted. I wanted at least two more while Jon said he was fine for now. He then retreats to his room to call Isabelle to set up there date tomorrow.

I pull out the small card Jace gave me and dial the number on it. He picks up after the third ring.

_Hello, this is The Queen Of Hearts Tattoo Parlour._

_Hey Jace, it's Clary. I was wondering if tomorrow was a good time to come over and work on those portraits? _

_Oh hey Clary, thanks calling. Tomorrow is good but you'll have to come round sometime after 5:00pm because I have customers all day. I would pick you up, it's just that my motorcycle went in for an MOT check. _

HAWT! He drives a motorbike and has ink plus he looks good enough to eat. If my ovaries hadn't already combusted when I fist saw him, they where now completely dead and gone.

_It's fine, I'll just ask Jon for a lift. _

_Thanks for helping me out Clary._ His voice sounds so sincere, I can't help but think back to what Jon said about giving him a chance.

After that, we say are goodbyes and I flip '_Captain America_' back on. Chris Evans has on fine body.

Later that night, I'm glaring over at a smirking Jonathan as he '_accidentally_' kicks my chair. Yeh right... Fucker is aiming for my knees. I swear he is such a child, there is no way he is nearly twenty.

I reach into the bowl of prawn crackers in the middle on the table when...

"CLARISSA MORGENSTERN, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ON YOUR FINGER" bellows a very red-in-the-face Valentine Morgenstern.

My mother seizes up and grabs my left hand, checking for a ring on my ring finger. Ha! NO!

"I'm not getting married Mum" I reassure her as I look up at my Dad, his eyes attempting to laser my tattoo off, it seems. "He's talking about this" I show her the paintbrush on the top left side of my right hand pointer.

"Which makes Dad a hypocrite seeing as he has a beer logo on his backside!"

The effect is instantaneous;

"You said we would never tell the kids about that! I never told them about your little tattoo did I!"

"You have a tattoo?" Jon and I ask as both are parents face-palm.

"Way to go, darling" my mother huffs sarcastically as she pulls up her left sleeve. She shows us the side of her wrist, where a tiny diamond with two upside down L shapes growing from the top is inked into her skin. It looks like the one of the warrior marks on Jace's parlour wall. In fact, I think it is one. Weird.

"It's an angelic warrior rune. I got it when I was in art collage" Mum tells Jon and I.

The rest of the dinner goes by without incident unless you count Jonathan's constant kicking at my chair or my Dad's bright red face. It's hilarious to see him like this; he usually is so put together and professional, not flustered and red.

Later that night, I consider what might happen tomorrow while it's just Jace and I. I can't believe that Jon or Isabelle for that matter think that Jace is interested in me... I mean I'm so average... And he's 21st century Hercules! I can't help the undeniable feeling I have for him; it's like I have marked myself as him own personal item, I can't look at another man, I can't think of one, without thinking of Jace. Not even Chris Evans.

I'll just have to wait and see what tomorrow brings between Jace and I.


	5. Chapter 5 - Disney Kid?

A/N Ahhhhh! I love you my lovelies! I have only been writing this fanfic a few days now and you guys are already the best :) y'all are so nice thank you so much for giving me the confidence to carry on writing this xxx continue to review because those make me laugh :D

Also, this story is set in Britain because that's where I live (yes I have an accent and enjoy eating crumpets with tea). I know that TMI is set in New York but... This fic is in the UK.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, Cassandra Clare does, though my subconscious mind thought up this idea.

Chapter 5 - Disney Kid?

"Grhhhmmmhhhh" a loud sleepy groan comes from behind the door I just knocked on. Really...it's nearly 2:00 and this boy is still asleep. Even I get up then.

Tired of waiting behind his bedroom door, I charge into Jonathan's room...Big mistake

"For Christ sake! Cover yourself man!" I yell. That should wake the naked Jonathan Morgenstern up. A white blond head appears from under a blue pillow as he pushes the covers, that are barely concealing his junk from my burning eyes, away. I snap my eyes shut tight and whirl around. Good lord, naked brother searching for boxers alert.

"Whats up Carrot-top?" I don't even look like Carrot-top... I mean that guy is fucking scary! Some clowns don't need make-up.

"I just came to remind you about your date later-"

"Shit!" He throws open his wardrobe and begins searching, picking up outfits then shaking his head. Such a girl.

"And I came to ask you if you would drop me off at the parlour later as well? Jace needs some help with a few portraits" I add as Jon wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"Sure thing, little sis. Now shoo!" He pushes me toward the door. Rude much. "Leave me to get ready". Princess Jonathan everyone.

I head back to my room and docked my iPod, dancing around my room to '_sway_' by _The Kooks_. I danced around, banging my head along to the sexy instrumental.

Mmmmm. Don't judge.

I strip out of my white track pants and pyjama top, grabbing my bathrobe and slipping it on before heading into the bathroom.

After a quick shower, I stand before my open wardrobe in my green lace panties and bra. Sexy underwear are supposed to make a girl feel sexy but I just fell kinda average. What bullshit!

Britain decided to be shitty and rain today so I grabbed a pair of mustard yellow tights, a navy blue and white polka dot dress, a pair of light brown ankle boots, and a navy blue rain mac. Pairing my outfit with a light brown shoulder bag, I braided the sides of my hair, clipping them at the back of my head and leaving the rest of the ginger curls to cascade down my back.

I applied some mascara and cherry lip balm before heading to Jon's room. After knocking he opens the door with a "you look nice".

,

"Thanks" I smile. Jon looks quite nice himself; he's wearing a white button

down, black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket with silver combat boots.

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab a late lunch and then head to Jace's? I mean its 3:30 now"

"Sure"

Jon gets the keys as I stand outside with my hood up, waiting by his truck. I have my purse and keys in my bag, along with some art pencils. As soon as we get in the car, I slip my phone out of my pocket as Jon turns the radio on. Full blast, might I add... I swear he thinks he's a rockstar.

Simon hasn't called or text me after walking out of my room yesterday. I've known Simon for forever and never have I seen him act so weird over something Jon said. I huff and slip my phone back into my pocket, listening to Jon shout the lyrics to the song on the radio.

"_I'm an animal, _

_You got me losing control,_

_You got me losing control, " _

Oh goody! Jon sounds like a strangled cat.

_"I can't take it no more girl,_

_I can't take this abuse,_

_Every time that you walk in the room girl,_

_I'm hypnotized by the way that you move,_

_It's the way that you move" _

I try to tune him out. Operative word being '_try_'. Dick.

When we pull up outside Taki's I'm almost relieved to get out of the warm black Nissan pick up truck and into pouring rain just to get away from Jon's terrible 'singing'. If you can even call it that.

"Two caramel lattes, two chicken caeser burgers, and two white choc muffins". He tells the overly slutty waitress, keelie. She eyes Jon hungrily before tottering of on her 6 inch heels.

"Do you think she knows her top five buttons are open?" I ask Jon rhetorically.

After we leave Taki's and get back in the car, Jon tells me...

"I'm really happy we've started to hang out again Clare-bear. I've missed spending time with you"

"Me too Jonny-boy" I hug him tight because we really have missed out. "Now let's get going! It's nearly 5:00pm"

When we arrive at 'The Queen of Hearts' Jon stops me. "You might have to stay over tonight if I get laid otherwise I would pick you up. I trust you and Jace but don't do anything I would do" he waggles a finger in my face. Pig. Always wanting sex.

"Oh damn! That rules out drunk hot kitchen sex!" I fake annoyance sarcastically.

"You know what I mean" Jon laughs. I kiss him on the cheek and wave as Isabelle heads out of the parlour in a skin tight red dress, pin straight black hair flowing down her back like a shinny waterfall. To my surprise she waves at me before getting in the car. The rain pelts my back viscously as I make a dash for the parlour, craving the warmth inside.

The bell dings quietly as I enter, heading straight for the main parlour curtains. Instead of walking through into the main room...I walk into a very solid human wall.

"Shit" I mumble as I fall, preparing to hit my ass on the ground. Lean slightly muscled arms sweep me off my feet and into the the body I walked into.

"Clary! Hi, sorry about that. Are you alright?" Jace's arms leave me, much to my disappointment. I loose myself in his swirling golden eyes. They are so beautiful...He is so beautiful...looking at him never fails to take my breath away.

"Hi, I'm fine but ehh... Thanks for catching me, I guess" Jesus Clary! Why must you be so awkward?

"It's alright. Thanks for helping me today" he looks good today. Perfectly lick-able in his black skinny jeans, oversized grey textured jumper, combats, and rain mac. Wait...rain mac?

"Are we working here or going somewhere else?" I ask whilst gesturing to his mac.

"We only have one chair in the office but if you wanna sit on my lap, that's cool with me" he winks as I roll my eyes. Cocky arse. "I thought it might be more practical to head to my apartment?" He says it like a question, almost nervous of my answer.

"Okay Mr cocky arse" new nickname. Score one to clary.

"Let me just grab some stuff, shorty" he pats my head. Shorty. Wow, real original. I roll my eyes again as he emerges from the parlour with a sketchbook under his arm. I take it from him and slip it into my bag.

"So it doesn't get wet from the rain" he nods, flipping his hood up. Mmmm. He looks Like a dangerous demon hunter or something like this.

On the verge of imploding from sexiness overload, I flip my own hood up before heading into the rain. After locking up, Jace leads the way to his apartment, telling me about a drunk guy that came in asking for a dick tat this mourning.

"So I told the bloke 'mate go home coz if I ink your dick, your gonna regret it when you turn sober'" Jace takes a set of keys out of his pocket as we approach a fancy modern apartment building a minute away from the parlour. "I don't ink genitalia anyway because that's how you pass on contagions" lovely imagery there.

To my surprise, Jace stops outside said fancy modern apartment, unlocking the door and sauntering inside. Jace looks like a rockstar but I didn't know he lives like one...maybe he's one of those disney kids that got rich and famous until everyone forgot about them.

Jace realised I was still standing in the pouring rain and turns around to drag me inside the stylishly decorated hallway. The Victorian mouldings adorning the ceiling and walls, painted white to match them, clashing beautifully with the black chandelier hanging about our heads. A polished black side table hold a glass of Daisy's and baby's breath flowers, next to a black coat hanger. On the wall is a picture that makes me crack up; Audrey Hepburn tattooing Marilyn Monroe. Of course Jace would have that hung up somewhere.

"My adoptive parents are both lawyers" Jace explains, gesturing around his fancy apartment. Wow. Wait... Adoptive?

I snap my mouth closed and ask "you're adopted?"

"Mmhmm. My parents died in Restaurant shooting when I was 10. I've lived with the Lightwoods ever since. Isabelle is my adoptive sister. And then there's Alec and Max my brothers"

I don't know what else to say... I mean 'sorry' would just sound stupid... So instead, I wonder in to the sleek kitchen and down a hallway until I find what looks like a study, the door wide open.

There is a huge L shaped Desk lining the back wall, two large plush chairs in front of it. Three large black and white pictures hang of the grey vintage swirled walls; the Eiffel Tower one everyone seems to have, a grumpy bulldog with a caption of '_make my day_', and a family photo a Jace with Isabelle, the boy in Jace's portraits in the parlour who looks just like Isabelle and a smaller boy with messy black curls and glasses. Two adults, who I assume to be Jace's adoptive parents, stand behind them, beaming happily.

A small tea cart sits in the corner of the room with the kettle plugged into the wall. Mmmmm, I could use some tea after being pelted by rain.

A minute later Jace finds me sipping tea and flipping through his portraits. There fantastic but I can see what he means about the noses though.

"I made you a cuppa" I point to the cup and saucer. "Let's get started" I whip out my art pencils.

An hour and a half, two refills of tea, and one toilet break later, we have finally finished every single portrait. And boy do I have one hell of a hand cramp!

While we where working together, Jace and I have gotten to know each other pretty well. We tell each other the shows we like, our favourite films, our weird cartoon crushes (I'm sorry...but...Jack Frost is sexy. Capital S), our last names, our birthdays... It's almost like a date.

"Well Mister Herondale" I stretch my arms above my head languidly "It's 8:30 meaning my brother is probably still on his date seeing as he hasn't called...so let's watch a film"

I stand up at the exact moment Jace does, our faces inches apart from how close our chairs where. Jace is giving me an intense stare, his hand coming up to cup my cheek. Oh man! Is he leaning in? I'm to lost in the abyss of his golden eyes to know. I want to close that distance but I'm completely frozen by the force of his eyes.

Very slowly, Jace's soft lips touch my own. They taste of sugar from his tea as they move sweetly against mine. I moan into the innocent kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck as his hands plant themselves firmly on my hips.

And then... He pulls away and winks. Then saunters out the door. What the hell! Did he just wink and leave me here, all frustrated, on purpose?

"I have '_Captain America_' on DVD if you wanna watch that" the lean retreating figure hollers over his shoulder.

"I watched it yesterday, arsehole"

A chuckle is my only response.


	6. Chapter 6 - Damp Tights

A/N Okay guys, thank you sooooo much for your support! Keep those reviews comin' my lovelies, I love how people where like 'I love Jack Frost too!' ;) Also, RIP to Robin Williams, a genie set free. Here's a chappie for you xxx

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments.

5 - Damp Tights

**He laughed! He fuckin' laughed at me**. Little shit is gonna get it! Clary is on a rampage; I will not have some motherfucker kiss me, wink at me, leave, and then laugh about it!

If he wanted to play that game, two can. The wheels in my mind began to turn as I strutted into the kitchen, deliberately swinging my hips. I'm gonna get him all frustrated then leave him hanging. Give him a taste of his own medicine.

I laughed internally at my own mischievous thoughts as I spotted Jace at the counter putting popcorn into the microwave.

"Jace, my tights are a still a bit damp from the rain. Do you have a radiator where I can put them?" I say, stripping out of my tights, revealing freshly shaven legs. Thank god.

Jace, who had turned around when I'd called his name, was stood before me, mouth in an 'O' shape as he openly checked my legs out.

Then... He grinned his panty-dropping smirk and slowly strutted forward, placing a hand on my lower back.

"Right this way" he lead me down the lilac coloured corridor again until we reached the bathroom.

I gasped slightly at the beautiful bathroom before me. A white tub with gold feet sat in the middle of the room, opposite the giant gold and cream tiled wet room. You could watch whoever was in the shower from the bath through the glass door. There was a sink on the others side of the room with a fancy gold mirror above it and a radiator with fluffy white towels hug of it was situated against the back wall.

This bathroom was going in my dream house for sure! I hung my damp tights on the radiator before strutting toward the door, which Jace was holding open. As I moved past him, I deliberately '_accidentally_' brushed my hand against the front of his jeans. Suck on that, Mr Cocky arse!

I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me as I walked into the kitchen and over to the living room Which was connected to it. Bending down to sift through Jace's movie collection, I stood up again sharply when I felt a pair of large hands grab my hips.

"What are you doing Clary?" A sexy voice said as Jace pressed small kisses onto my neck.

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine" I move to turn around but Jace's hands keep me firmly in place. "You left me all wired up, like a bastard" I held in a moan as he began to suck lightly on my neck. I pulled away slightly, not wanting a bruise. Imagine my dad's reaction if I told him my tattoo artist gave me a hickey!

"Hmmm...let me rid you of those frustrations then..." The same sexy voice whispered hotly in my ear before lips kissed my earlobe softly. Hands travelled over my ribs and stopped briefly on my breasts, causing me to blush furiously, before continuing up to my shoulders.

Jace's fingers began to massage my shoulders as his smooth lips pressed soft kisses onto my neck. Both of those sensations combined made my mind combust and I happily let myself go, moaning as Jace's fingers worked.

"Ohhhh...Oh God...Jace" I moaned as he began to kiss my neck more passionately, nipping and sucking gently as to not give me a giant hickey. Thoughtful of him.

Suddenly, I was being flipped around as a pair of lips crashed into mine. Jace's lips to be exact. We both moaned at the contact as I wrapped my arms around his neck, sinking into his embrace as his own arms came to rest on my hips again. Our second kiss, much more gratifying then the first.

The kiss is over far too early as we break apart for air. Jace presses his forehead against mine for a minute before asking "so...what film?" His eyes are truly beautiful. With his face so close to mine, I can see the lighter flecks of gold swirling in the mesmerising depths.

"You got any Tim Burton films?"

"Rented '_Dark Shadows_' yesterday" Yass boy, Johnny Depp!

I settled down quite comfortably, lying on the sofa in front of the massive Plasma Tv, leaving the other couch to Jace who had gone to fetch the popcorn out of the microwave. Setting the bowl down on the table next to my head, he bent down to put in the movie, giving me a cheeky view of Bob Dylan quickly, before pulling up his Marvel undies.

After successfully getting the DVD to work, Jace smirked at me and wiggled his eyebrows before pulling me up into his arms. I opened my mouth to protest but Jace had already stretched out on the sofa, me lying on top of him. Damn can that boy move fast...

I went to protest again but thought better of it; if this sexy golden god wants to snuggle with me, why not? So I settled back into his arms and began to watch the movie.

Halfway into the movie, I was snuggled into Jace's side, my leg flung over his hip and his hands resting on my lower back when my stomach gave the loudest, most embarrassing growl of hunger, ever.

"Right" he tapped my bum "you should have told me you were hungry and I would have made us something" Jace swung his legs over the sofa and stood up, carrying me along with him to the kitchen, where he deposited me on the worktop.

Five minute later, Jace and I where sitting at the table eating grilled cheese and ham toasties with a cup of tea.

"English breakfast brew is nice and so are PG tips but Earl Grey is just nasty. Have you ever tried Teetly or Ty-phoo?" Jace began talking about diffrent tea brands and which ones he preferred. Who knew Jace Herondale hated Earl Grey?

"Ty-phoo is alright actually..." I trailed off. It was 8:30 now and Jon still hadn't text me so I guess him and Isabelle where getting it on. Ew. "Can I stay here tonight? Jon said he would pick me up if him and Isabelle get back from their date early but he hasn't text yet so I have no lift home" I wrung my hand together and looked up at Jace.

He flashed me a smile and said "sure, but there is one bed and I'm not sleeping on the sofa 'cause it gets cold out here"

Well I'm not sleeping in the cold!" I stated stubbornly.

"Well then... I can't promise to keep my hands to myself" his panty-dropping smirk would be the death of me someday.

Before I could contemplate that thought much more, Jace's lips crashed into mine and my mind went blank. His lips where warm and still tasted like the two sugars he had put in his tea. Mmmmm, my nerves where on fire with electricity from his touch. I pulled back before things could get too heated.

"Jace, what are we?" I motion between us.

Jace grinned and for a moment, I thought he would say something stupid like 'let's be fuck buddies!'. I couldn't deal with that right now because I wanted so much more from Jace. With Jace.

So I was pleasantly surprised when he said "Well Clary, I don't know what we are, but I know what I want you to be to me" he leaned in again and just as I thought he would kiss my lips, he whispered hotly against them "I want you to be my Girlfriend, Clary Morgenstern, so what do you say?"

"Yes" his lips met mine in a head on collision of passion.


	7. Chapter 7 - Stolen Panties

A/N - Okay guys, this chapter was a little hard to write because I don't know what I want to happen in this story yet : / I would greatly appreciate it if you lovely people review and tell me what you want to happen to our sexy tattoo artist and his Carrot-Top. Also, does anyone know where I can read the infernal devices manga online?

Chapter 7 - Stolen Panties

"Your brother is gonna blow a gasket" I lift my head up of Jace's bare golden chest, where I was dozing softly.

"My fathers reaction will be much worse, I assure you" his golden eyes show the fear his expression smoothly covers. Ha! He's shitting himself!

We had finished watching the movie and I fell asleep snuggled up to Jace on the couch, his arms around my waist, holding me to him. Jace had carried me to bed and slept with his face buried in the crook of my neck.

"Mmmm, I don't want to move" I stretched and yawned like a cat.

"Cute" he taped my nose "but I need to piss".

After the morning routine was over, I entered the kitchen, the mouthwatering smell of bacon driving me forward. _"Fell in love with a girl_" by The White Strips was playing from Jace's iPod. Good taste.

Jace stood behind the cooker, saucepan and wooden spoon in hand. With his back toward me, I sneaked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his muscular chest, kissing the soft spot behind his ear.

Jace turned around quickly and pulled me into his arms, his lips upon mine in the blink of an eye. I kissed him back passionately until I smelt the bacon burning.

"Serve my breakfast, bitch" I said, jokingly smacking Jace's bum as he leaned in for another kiss.

He served breakfast and paused the iPod on the counter. "I have clients from 12pm till 4pm but after do you want to go out with me?"

"Sure. Is it a date?" He nodded

"It's a surprise but just dress casual" jace told me as he dropped our clean plates into the sink.

"I need to get my bike so I can drop you home" Jace told me as he grabbed his wallet and tied his black converses, slipping on his raincoat from yesterday over a_ 'Red Hot Chilli Peppers' _t-shirt.

We made our way out into the pouring rain under Jace's duck- patterned umbrella.

"Care to tell me why you have a lady's umbrella?" I asked, eyeing the navy blue and yellow ducks.

"A horrible idea of a birthday gift" he shuddered "I hate ducks! Little beasties"

"Any thing else you hate that I should know about? Earl Grey tea, ducks..."

"Liars and bad tattoos"

"Lovely" we reached the motor cycle store called 'Jordan's motors'. Jace pulled open the sleek glass door and strutted inside.

"Hey mate" a man of around 22 walked out of the backroom. He had a head of messy curls and light green eyes complimenting his rugged but handsome looking face.

"Hey Jordan. Is she ready?" Jace asked, leaning over the counter. 'She'? ... Ohhh he means his bike... What is it with guys and making vehicles female?

"Just out back" we where lead outside where a sleek and shinny black motorcycle sat. Oh god. Even this guys bike was hot. If Jace isn't the death of me, his bike defiantly will be.

Jordan handed Jace the keys back and held out some papers for him to sign. "Who's your friend?" Jordan flashed me a smile and a wink.

"I thought you where with Maia?" Jace looked up from the papers.

"Just looking"

"Don't let her hear you say that or you'll have no dick in the morning" lovely.

"Nah. She loves my genitals too much"

Jace chuckled and sighed, slinging a long arm around my shoulders and kissing my temple. "This here is Clary Morgenstern, my girlfriend"

"Jonathan's sister?" Jordan knows my brother? Jace nodded.

"Mate, your the one who needs to be worried about their dick when he finds out" wow. Just great. My brother chopping my boyfriend's balls off.

I coughed to get their attention away from Jace's dick. "Jorden Kyle" Jordan stuck out a tanned and calloused hand. "Clary" I shook.

"Well we best be off then" Jace grabbed two leather jackets from under the seat and took his rain mac off, replacing it with the jacket. I followed suit.

After I give Jace directions to my place, We wave goodbye to Jordan and mount the bike.

Before I can even blink, Jace is gunning it down the road like a madman, me clinging onto is back like a deranged koala.

"Clary?" The silky smooth voice is easily heard despite the motorcycle's roaring engine.

"Yeh" I wrap my arms and legs round his muscled body extra tight as we turn a corner sharply.

"Are you wearing panties?"

"Err... No" I squeak. "My tights were still damp and I have this thing with dirty clothes, especially underwear...".

I want to die right then and there from mortification but Jace just bursts out laughing. Bastard. How could he even tell?

"Hey, I'm not complaining!" He said, catching sight of my bright red face in his wing mirror. "As long as I'm the only guy you snuggle with while not wearing panties" I saw his cheeky grin from the corner of my eye.

I slap his shoulder for the smart-arse remark as we pull up outside my house. The garage door is open and I spot both my parents and Jon's cars inside. A white blonde head pops up from inside and from the white Armani dress shirt I could tell the head belongs to my father.

OH SHIT! He's gonna see Jace!

"Clary?" Valentine Morgenstern emerges from behind the silver Lexus, onyx eyes glimmering dangerously.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WRAPPED AROUND SOME HOOLIGAN ON A MOTORBIKE!"

Valentine's face turned an unattractive shade of red as he thundered towards Jace and I. I scrambled of the bike, careful to not flash my own father a look up my dress.

Oh god no! Things are about to get seriously ugly.

"Oh! Clary brought a guest home! Do come in" my saving grace came in the form of my mothers dark red head popping out of the front door.

Thanks god! I grab Jace's leather clad arm, swinging my bag onto my shoulder and literally dragging him into the house and away from my very pissed off father.

Dumping my bag by the door, I lead Jace into the kitchen where Jon and my Mum are.

"Clary's brought a guest" my mum excitedly informs my brother, who was currently at the counter nursing a hangover with chicken soup and paracetamol. Fucker got drunk then shagged Isabelle probably.

"Hey Jace, Clare-bear" The mess of white blonde hair grunted thickly.

"I'm Mrs Morgenstern but please call me Jocelyn" My Mum offered her hand and a smile to Jace.

"Jace Herondale" he politely extended a large golden hand and shook my Mum's own.

"I didn't know Clary was seeing anyone, are you one of Jon's friends?"

"Kind of. I'm the artist who did their tattoos. Clary here was helping me with some portraits last night" he explained as Mum offered us both cups of tea and ushered us to sit at the counter with Jon.

"Tattoo artist! Just how old are you, young man?" My fathers disapproving voice boomed at us as he eyed Jace wearily.

" I'm 20 sir"

"Awfully young. Did you even finish school?" I'm shocked by my father's rudeness. Prick!

"Yes sir, I went to a privet boarding school with my adoptive siblings and graduated early" This was beginning to sound like an interview.

"Adoptive, you say?" He questions eagerly and rather personally.

"Restaurant shooting" was Jace's simple and solemn reply. I squeeze his hand briefly under the counter before dropping it again.

"Valentine" Jocelyn chastasizes sharply while delicately sipping tea out of a _Hulk_ mug. "This is the first time Clarissa brings a man home and you decide to behave like this! We should be thankful she brought a _Male_ here... You know what happened with the Blackthorn and the Penhallow girls..."

Oh good god almighty! Why?

"So... Are you two dating? I mean you just look so adorable!" My mother continued as if she had not just revealed she thought I might be a lesbian.

Before I have time to answer I'm interrupted by an outburst from my father; "Are we really encouraging this? He's a tattoo artist that drives a motorbike!"

"Well you where quite the rebel leader when I met you too" my mother reasoned with him while pulling her deep red locks into a messy bun.

"Yes, Mrs Morgenstern, we are dating" Jace flashes her a charming grin and slips his long, lightly muscled arm around my waist.

Mum smiles happily, Dad grunts in acknowledgement, and Jon gives me the ultimate '_I-told-you-so'_ look. Bastard, I can't even raise one eyebrow and he can pull off a look like that with no problem.

After politely excusing himself to head off to the parlour, I lead Jace out into the hallway while he stops at my bag for a moment.

"Just getting my umbrella out" he rummages around while I smooth my dress out in the mirror.

"By Clary" we kiss sweetly while leaning against his bike. His arms wrap around my waist and my own rest on his lean shoulders.

"Be ready by 7:00pm for our date. Dress casual" Jace reminds me before giving me one last soft kiss, getting on his bike, and speeding off.

It's only later that morning as I empty out my bag and put the rain-smelling tight in the wash, that I realise what else he took out of my bag with his umbrella.

Sneaky bastard stole my dirty panties!


	8. Chapter 8 - Hospital date

**A/N Okay guys, I know I haven't update in a long time but I'm working on it and I'm really sorry. I have started school again so a lot of my time will be spent on homework though I will find time to update regularly enough. I have not forgotten this story! In fact... Here is a super long update now! **

Chapter 8 - Hospital date

I fidget aimlessly in the front seat of my mum's car. From the corner of my eye I can see her small knowing smile.

"Sooo..." Oh good God almighty, save me from this sure to come embarrassing mum chat...

"Jace is cute... And polite" she begins while looking at the road.

"Uh, yeh" I stutter out awkwardly.

"How long have you been going out?"

"Since yesterday, Mum" we stopped at a red light as she turned to face me, some green paint splattered in her dark red locks.

Please, let's not have the 'being safe' talk now...

"I like him" she said simply and began driving again.

"Me too" I mumbled, looking out of the window at the smudges of greenery speed past, mind else where entirely.

After helping my Mum pick up some supplies for the gallery,we head to McDonalds Drive-Thru for two Crunchie Mcflurry's. Mum doesn't bring up Jace for the rest of the car journey, thanks god.

'_Whats up, shorty?'_ My phone buzzes, signifying a text from_ 'King Jace the fuckabl_e' lovely, he must have changed it yesterday.

'_Eating Mcflurry's. What about you, king Jace he fuckable?' _

'_ ;) thought you would like that, and I'm on a break 'coz I have a pussy customer. First time tat" _

" _girl or guy?" _

_"Guy, getting his girlfriends name tattooed. Bad idea mate." _

"_So you wouldn't get a girls name? Ever?" _

"_Never. What if it doesn't work out?" True. _

" _Too bad. I wanted my name on your bum too ;)" _

At this moment my mum decided to look over at my phone. FUCK! Her eyes pop out like a frog's, though thankfully she doesn't say anything. For now.

I cough awkwardly and put my phone down as she parks the car on the drive. I'm out of the car quick as a fat kid on cake, grabbing my Mcflurry and making a mad dash for the door. Holy Shit, she must think I'm some phone sex employe of something, considering Jace's contact name and the whole bum thing!

Unlocking the door quickly, I'm up the stairs before My mum is out of the car, her paint splattered overalls haning over her arm.

Walking into my room, my mind consumed by what just happened, I fail to notice the my phone charger on the floor, plug face up, until I've impailled my foot on it already.

"FUCK!" I yell loudly enough to wake Jon up and trust me, he doesn't get up till 2:00 pm on a Sunday usually. Blood is gushing out of my foot like a fountain as both my dad and Jon shove and push each other, trying to get into my room at the same time. If I wasn't losing so much blood and about to faint, I would have laughed at the sight of two identical fully grown men shoving each other through a too small doorway.

"CLARY!"

"SHIT!" My brother and Dad yell at the same time as I hit the floor hard, plug still in my foot. My dad holds my head as my vishion starts the blacken around the edge.

"Clarrissa, darling please keep your eyes open. Jonathan, call the ambulance" My father pleads as I begin to close my eyes, begging for the pain to go away.

I faintly a hear Jon on the phone talking rapidly, over the sound of the blood rushing around my head.

"She's losing loads of blood! Hurry the fuck up! ... Don't fuckin' tell me to calm down, just get here and help her!..." My father renches the phone out of my brothers shaking grip to stop him from verbally abusing the ambulance staff.

I look down at my size four foot ...I know, I'm a midget... And nearly faint at the sight of the plug still there, my foot covered in hot red blood, lying in a pool of it.

"Jonathan's going to pull the plug out, Clary Darling, and I need you to stay calm okay?" I groan in response as Jon edges towards my injured foot, face ghastly white, blending into his hair.

"AARRRGGGHHH!" I yell the loudest I've ever yelled before in my whole life as the plug is renched free.

This time, I actually faint.

The blinding white light is harsh on my sensitive eyes as two identical white blond heads pop into my line of vishion. I wriggle around in the steril feeling bed, noticing I can't move one foot, at all. I faintly register I'm in a hospital from the paper sheet I'm wearing.

"_Whhhaahaaenndd_?" I try and speak but my throught is like scratchy sandpaper. I try and cough but it feels like my voice box has been drenched in white spirit. Then set alight.

One of the heads, Jon, handed me a cup of ice chips as the other, my dad, smoothed my flaming hair off my forehead.

"What happened?" I say again, this time not sounding like my lips where sewn together.

"You stepped on a plug, lost loads of blood, and fractured you foot. You had to have eight stitches, Clary" Shit! Well now my date with Jace is ruined.

I groan and suck on another ice chip. "Jon can you call Jace please and tell I can't come tonight" I say, plopping the ice back into the cup when it got to cold in my mouth.

"Sure Clare-bear" he kisses my head quickly before leaving the room. I look at my father, whose obsidian eyes have visibly darkened ...if that is even possible... At the mention of Jace.

He opens his mouth, no doubt to complain about my choice of boyfriend, but I cut him off before he can start.

"Don't" I say in a warning tone " I don't want to hear your disapproval because I don't really care to be honest. It will just make you a _bigger_ hypocrite than you already are..." I pointed to my tattoo before motioning to his bum "Mum told me you where a rebel leader when you two got together."

"That's diffrent" Valentine sniff indignantly.

"Yeh, your right, Jace actually finished school..._Private_, might I add... Where as you got expelled for leading a mini rebellion against suspensions going on records!"

My father lowers his head shamefully and mumbles " I'm sorry Clarissa, I just want what's best for you. I remember your mother's father hated me as well" he chuckles as I reach up and wrap my arms around his solid frame.

"it's fine dad" I kiss his cheek as Jon barrels back into the clean and steril hospital room.

"I told Jace what happened and he said he's on his way. Something about a whinny customer taking ages" Jon settles into the blue uncomfortable looking chair situated next to the bed. My Dad sits down in the other. They both sweep a hand through their hair at exactly the same moment before eyeing each other wearily. I swear these two take '_like father, like son'_ to a whole new level.

"Where's Mum?" I haven't seen since she saw my phone convo with Jace. _Cringe. _

"Getting food" Jon states just as Jocelyn's dark red head pops into the room.

"Oh darling, your up" she fusses around, handing everyone a sausage roll and a packet of crisps. "I didn't get coffee because it was nearly £3.00!" She says as my father and I whine childishly. Coffee is life, even if it is hospital coffee that tastes like shit and is ridiculously overpriced.

There is a sharp knock on the door and a woman in doctors uniform walks in, white overall blending into the bland wall.

"Hello Clarissa, my name is Dr Jia Penthallow" the doctor has a slight Asian look about her... Penthallow... Who is she?

Then it clicks... This is Aline's mum, the girl my mum mentioned when she told everyone she thought I might have been a lesbian. Aline came out last year along with Helen Blackhorn, her girlfriend. The_ 'bible thumpers_', as my dad likes to call them...clearly he isn't religious, went of on a rampage, forcing the girls to move town until there parents begged for them to come home.

"Your cast while come off in five weeks and the stitches are dissolvable so don't worry about them. Just don't get the cast can leave tomorrow morning after your X-ray results return." I nod as the doctor continues, shuffling some papers and writing stuff down. "There is also a Jonathan Christopher here to see you?" She raises her eyebrows questioningly at me.

"That's me" Jon tells her. There's a fake Jon! What if the fake Jon is a hitman! Oh god, I am so paranoid right now.

"Jonathan Christopher Lightwood Wayland Herondale? "

"Who the fuck is that? Is that even one name?" I burst out laughing at Jon. I know exactly who this guy is...

"It's Jace" I splutter through my laughter, chest starting to hurt. "Jonathan Christopher, JC, Jace. His second name is Herondale" I explain.

"Why in the world is his name so long?" My mother asks as Jon cackles away.

"He's adopted"

"Should I send him in?" Dr Penthallow asks politely, hiding her smile.

"Yes please, Dr" Valentine says, much to my surprise. Hopefully he will start being relatively nice to Jace this time instead of grilling him for information like a hostage.

Seconds later, Jace's golden halo of hair pops round the hospital door. Before he can even say anything, Jon is laughing his arse off again. "Mate, your name is flippin' ridiculous! You'd be a great killer though, imagin how many fake ID's you could get out of that!"

"They asked for my full name so I gave it" Jace responded, stepping into the room fully and closing the door. I notice he's got a loose sleeveless shirt on and black skinnys, showing off his tattooed arms and cute butt. Too bad Bob is not on show though. _Enough Clary_ I scold internally your parents are sitting right next to you. His hair is tied up in a little pony tail but somehow it looks extremely hot and masculine on him.

I also notice the tray of McDonalds coffee cups he is holding. "Mmm, coffee gimme" Jace chuckles quietly and sets the tray on my bed, handing me a cup as my family dive for their own. While they're consumed in their drinks, Jace kisses me on the head softly then the cheek. He then pulls up a chair next to my mum and adds a sugar to the last coffee left.

"Jace, that's a lovely tattoo" my mother says.

"Which one?" Jace asks.

"The little bulldog. Truly beautiful, so delicate" my Mother's artistic eye, everybody.

"Ah thanks. I got it done in Peru. I lived there for a few months and missed England so I got a British bulldog tat. I want a dog like this one day" he taps the inked dog on the inside of his right wrist.

"Bulldogs slobber and are ugly" Jon says, scrunching his face up in distaste.

"So is your face" Jace fires back without thinking. My dad booms out in laughter, much to my surprise, as red tinges the top of Jace's high cheekbones.

"Have you done any of your own tattoos?" Jocelyn asks, curious to see how good Jace is at art, probably.

"No but I've designed all of them myself"

"May I see please. Tattoo art has always intrigued me because it's permanently there".

"Sure." Jace shows her the one behind his ear. "The decent into hell is easy. It's a quote from a Latin poem my mum wrote" he explains. "And this one..." He shows her his Alice themed half sleeve "is for my parlor, 'The Queen Of Hearts'... And then I have a tiny Celtic cross on my chest" he doesn't show her that one, thank god. I probably would jump his bones if he lifted his top up and reveled that beautiful golden chest of his.

"You forgot _Bob Dylan_, Jonathan Christopher Lightwood Wayland Herondale" Jon jokes teasingly. Sneaky bastard.

"Bob Dylan?" My parent question at the same time as Jon and I hold laugh like hyenas. Jace's face flushes cutely again as he stutters "I'm not showing them that!".

"Showing us what?" My dad ask while holding back a smile.

"Jace has Bod Dylan inked on his bum" Jon cackles as Jace's face gets impossibly redder.

"His face?" My Mum asks, shocked.

"The words" I laugh out.

"Oh don't worry, dear" Jocelyn pats Jace on the arm while laughing. "Bob Dylan isn't as bad as the Fosters Logo on your backside" she points to my Dad teasingly.

"Drunken dare tat?" Jace asks My Dad.

"Yeh".

At around 2:00pm my Mum says she needs to get back to the gallery and my Dad and Jon leave to get food, leaving me and Jace alone. The hospital room had just closed behind them as I grabbed Jace by the front of his loose shirt, pulling him onto me. Our lips crash together passionately and hot damn... The things that boy can do to me. His tongue licks my lips, slipping into my mouth when I moan into his. I've literally pulled his lean, masculine body ontop of mine and boy does it feel good...

"Mmm, shorty, I've missed you. I quess we can't go on that date tonight" Jace pulls back and whispers over my lips.

"I'm sorry" I just had to stand on a fucking plug today of all days!

"It's fine babe, Another time. Why don't we have a date here?"

"How? There is not much to do in bed and hospital food sucks"

"Trust me babe, I can think of plenty of thing to do in bed, if you want" Jace wiggles his eyebrows suggestivly at me.

"A meet and greet with Bob Dylan sounds very appetizing right now actually" my hand wanders down to said Bob Dylan.

"Such a temptress, and here I was thinking you where all innocent with those doe eyes of yours" he sucks on my neck lightly. "Too bad we're in a public place, Red or I would have you withering under me already". Fuck me, Holy lord! This boy makes me throw consequences to the wind.

"Molesting the cripple, I see" Jon's voice is coloured with humour.

"Jon!" I shove Jace of the bed and he falls on the floor with a loud "FUCK!".

"Nothing was going on!" I know Jon can see through my blatant lie but he just smirks infuriatingly.

"How quickly you dismiss our love, my dear sweet Clarissa" Jace says from his position on the floor. Stupid boys.

"I just came to give you two dinner. Dad and I are heading home 'coz the football is on" wow, thanks family.

"Hope you like sushi" he throws the bag to Jace, who catches it swiftly, before kissing my head and waving goodbye.

Jace turns off the main light, closing the curtains, turning the side light on, giving the room a romantic glow. Well, as romantic as it can get in a hospital room. He helps me sit up before putting some music on through his phone, grabbing the sushi and sitting cross legged in front of me on the bed.

"Romantic hospital date for two" he sweeps his hands out grandly before digging into the food.

As we eat, Jace tells me about the pussy customer and a portrait he was asked to do. I tell him about my Mum seeing my text conversation with 'king Jace the fuckable' and how she probably thinks we're into phone sex or something. He laughs loudly at this, a sexy, husky kind of laugh that makes me want to jump him, regardless of the public hospital setting and my fractured foot.

"Jace, help me up, I need to wee" I say, struggling to get out of the bed with only one foot working.

He jumps off the bed before pulling back the covers and lifting me of the bed. My bottom is suddenly very cold... OMFG! Why Lord?...

"Clary, you gotta start wearing panties before you kill me... How am I gonna get rid of this boner now? " Oh Jesus. He needs to stop saying shit like this or I'm gonna have a massive wet patch on my paper hospital gown, and not because I've pissed myself.

"I had panties on! The hospital take your clothes when they dress you in this" I gesture to my gown, Jace holding me steady due to the huge cast on my tiny foot.

"If only I still had your panties in my pocket, but I'm afraid they're In my bathroom"

"Why?"

"Alone time" fuck, here comes the wet patch.

"Jesus Jace"

He chuckles before helping me into the bathroom like a gentleman before heading out into the corridoor in search of a cold shower.


	9. Chapter 9 - Murdering Virginities

**A/N- Okay guys, this chapter has a few time jumps in it, nothing to major, but just ta let you know. Thank you to all who have reviewed, faved, and followed both me and this fic, I love you all. Here is a chappie for all you beautiful people... **

Chapter 9 - Murdering Virginities

Small wet kisses behind my ear was what disturbed me from blissful slumber. "Mmmmm" moaning softly, I stretched and turned around to see who thought it was okay to wake me up, kisses or not.

Gold; the first thing I saw when I peeled my sewn together lids open. Beautiful swirling orbs of gold, light and dark mixing together in a mesmerizing sea of wonder. Jace's eyes never ceased to amaze me... But then again, I've only known him a few days...

"Morning Red" Jace every so softly kissed my mouth , nipping lightly on my lower lip. I kept my mouth shut, conscious of morning breath, pulling away slightly to mumble "morning" against his lips.

"You have a visitor but I can send them away if you want?" Jace asked silkily, voice carrying a slight husky hint from sleep. He had stayed the night, sleeping in the uncomfortable hospital chairs with a few pillows stuffed behind his back.

"Who is it?" Whoever it was could bugger off. I wanted to pull Jace into this tiny cramped bed with me and snuggle until you couldn't tell whose limbs where whose. My feeling for Jace where growing rapidly but I wasn't scared of them. This all felt perfectly natural, like this was how it is supposed to be.

"Simoné Louise?" Errr...Simon? AHHHHH, major problem! Simon flipped when Jon mentioned Jace the other day, what would be his reaction to actually meeting the guy?

"Mm, he can come in but I want you to promise me that you won't be rude, okay?"

"Wait...Simoné is a bloke?" Oh god. The look of confusion playing on Jace's handsome face is adorable. He looks so childlike in that moment...well as childlike as a tattoo artist can be.

"Yes Jace, his name is Simon Lewis, not Simoné Louise".

"I'll only be rude if he starts it! I won't have some he/she talk down to me, Clary".

"Simon is not a he/she!" Jace is acting like a child now, but I can't find it in me to hit him on the back of the head like I would if this was Jon.

"Alright, alright" he holds his large golden hands up in mock surrender. "I'll go get Simoné" he mumbles. "Just know we could be spending this time making out instead" he calls over his shoulder as he walks out my hospital room door. The boy is insufferable!

While Jace is fetching Simon, or Simoné as he likes to say, I head into the bathroom, wobbly on my cast and crutches I got yesterday, to clean up and brush my teeth. I decide to messily tame the red monstrosity I call hair in to hurriedly done french plaits.

I've literally just layed back down, hoisting my casted foot onto the bed before me, when simon comes barrelling into the room,Jace not far behind.

"Clary! good lord, you look hammered"

"Err… thanks Si" tad bit rude there Simon. could have waited till I was out of hospital to insult me.

"who's He?" Simon asked, jerking a thumb behind his shoulder to where Jace was stood, leaning against the door, looking at his nails.

"Simon, this is Jace Herondale, my boyfriend…" Simon's face turned to an unattractive green color "

"Jace, this is my best friend, Simon Lewis" I finished, looking between the two. They were so different: Jaces badass don't-mess-with-me look compared to Simon's ultimate gamer style.

"Simoné" Jace jerked his chin up at Simon as I rolled my eyes.

"You dating that? That dyed blond wannabe goth?! Clary, you could do so much better than that" I have next to no time to reply before Jace is in Simons face, glaring down at him in pure rage. This is the first time I've seen Jace mad... and let me tell you, he's terrifying.

"Now listen here Simoné" Jace literally growled out "I'm not a dyed blonde wannabe goth, I'm a tattoo artist. I suggest you shut the fuck up before I fuck you up, rat boy". Officially scared for Simon right now.

"Jace!"

"No Clary, I told you I will not be spoken down to by a he/she!" Good lord, can he not see Simon is a boy?

"Clary, I'll speak to you later or whatever. Get well soon" Simon said eyeing Jace timidly. Best he left now; I could see Jace's shoulders where tensed, hand fisted, ready to throw a punch.

"Yeh bye Simon- "

"I'm gonna get some air if you two want to talk" Jace shot me a halfway apologetic smile and stretched of the wall, top riding up slightly to show his tensed abdominam, before he saunterd out of the room, combats thumping dully on the lineal flooring.

Simon and I talk for what seems like hours but in reality it's only fifteen minutes before he gets a text from Eric reminding him about band practise. After hugging me lightly, careful of my foot, he high tails it out of the hospital room, leaving me alone until Jace returns a few minutes later.

Upon seeing my fuming face, which was undoubtebly bright red, Jace sheepishly smiled at me, as if saying "don't be mad".

"You swore,threatened, and called my bestfriend a he/she Jace!"

I'm sorry! Just haven't done this whole relationships thing in a really long time" eww, that makes him sound really old..."I've never really had to think about any of this feelings shit, but I'm trying Clary 'coz I really fuckin' want this to work between us!"

"Why me?" I asked gently, trying to calm him down somewhat.

"Why you what?"

"Why did you decide to start dating again for me?" The question had been eating away at me; what if I was just the starting mark on whole track of girls, all probably prettier than me. I couldn't deal if Jace just decided to drop me and move on...

"Clary, your like a beacon of light in the grey swarm of faces, you draw me in by simply standing there, your someone that makes me want to change who I am so we can have a long, beautiful relationship. I've never felt anything remotely close to this in my whole 20 years if life, Red, and I hope this feeling never goes away" he finished his little speech by swooping down, cupping my cheeks, and sealing are lips in the most passionate kiss if my life. Jace is biting down on my lower lip, sucking it into his mouth, swirling his skilful tongue round my mouth, trailing his hands up and down my body as mine grip his back, nails digging in sharply.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

We are shoved out of our blissful haze by the door opening and Dr Penthallow walking in, looking tired.

"Clary, I hace you discharge forms right here-"

**(Time jump)**

"Ugh yesss!"

Jon burst through the main parlour curtain, eyes alight with anger.

"What the fuck is going on in here!" He yelled loud enough for Jace to hear, ceasing his ministrations and cutting me off mid moan.

"Little busy here Jon, come back later" Jace said from between my legs.

"What are you doing to her!" He yelled.

"Murdering her virginity. What does it look like?" Jace asked rhetorically, sarcasm coating every word. "I'm giving her a leg massage" Jace rolled his eyes at my overprotective brother.

I was layed out on the ink chair, Jace kneeling between my legs, massaging them rythmically as I moaned to the high heavens. God... That boy is so talented with his hands... I wonder what else he can do...

My crutches have been killing me since the moment I tried them out. Three weeks ago. I've been constantly complaining about it until Jace finally agreed to give me a massage, and boy... What a good one it was.

From the noises I was making, Jon probably thought it _was_ my virginity being murdered.

"Just keep it down. I don't want to hear that shit" Jon scolds before walking out, back to Isabelle.

"Okay mum" Jace calls out at Jon's retreating figure. His only response is a middle finger popping though the curtain gap. Chuckling lightly, Jace gets up of the floor and perches on his swivel stool.

"Clary, I was thinking..." Oh god, please don't be something bad. I really like Jace. "You've been round here a lot helping out with the portraits so I was wondering If you would like a job here?" He finished as a question, unsure of himself.

"Jace, I don't know how to ink someone!" What if it went all wrong and that person had a permant mistake on their skin! I prefer canvas, thank you very much. That way, you can't get sued for messing up.

"Not like that, Clary. I mean like drawing the stencils and portraits with me. God knows I could use the help and I'd pay ya and all" oh.

I was nearly 19 with no job or idea of what I wanted to do in the future. This could be the starting kick I needed to get my life together. God knows I didn't want to live with my parents forever...

"Okay" I nibbled on my lower lip " are you sure I'm good enough though or are you doing this to get in my pants?" I joke.

"My dear Clarissa, you seem to have forgotten I already have a pair of your pants" Jace says cockily, referring to my knickers he has stashed in his bathroom somewhere. Nasty boy.

"When do I start?" I stand up wobbly on my cast, using the crutches for balance.

The parlor was open Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday, 5pm till whenever, while the rest of the days where reserved for private appointments from 12 till 4pm.

"We'll work out a scedule later but right now, I think I deserve a little love for the King Jace massage you were just moaning over."

I wrap my arms around his neck lightly and angle my face towards his, not quite reaching. After realising I wasn't going to reach, Jace grabs my butt and hoist me up onto his hips, crashing his lips down onto mine hungrily.

Over the last few weeks, Jace has been gentle with me, carefull, until sudden moments of passion overtake the both of us and we're kissing like there's no tomorrow, his tounge hot and silky in my mouth, mapping out every crevice, my hands pulling the soft golden hair at the back of his neck, nails clawing down his lightly muscled back.

People say you live for moments of passion, but with Jace, I live for it all.


	10. Chapter 10 - Money Whore?

**A/N alright Ladies and Gents, sorry for the wait... And thank you for the reviews, keep 'em comin' ;) here's a chappie for you; **

Chapter 10 - Money Whore?

"Hey Jace?" I called from the front desk, where I had been finishing up a design. Isabelle was working today, and let me tell you... I think I'm gonna have an earache for the rest of the week... All she spoke about was Jon!

"In here, hun" huh?

"Hun? You make me feel old" I protested while hobbling over on my crutches to the shared desk, taking notice of the Latino boy getting a rosary tattoo.

"Your not old Clare-bear, you just look like a cripple" with those high cheekbones, gorgeous face, and stunning hair, not to mention the fact that he was topless... Jace looked truly beautiful. It made me wonder what he saw in me... I had been told I was pretty before but only bye people like Simon or my Mum, and I don't think she counts."I was just trying it out".

I shake my head silently, a small smile on my face. "I've finished this up..." I hold up the bird design. It looks a lot like Tris' from Divergent but the birds where much more graceful and curling, the wings swirling off, creating the illushion of wind.

"Beautiful, Beautiful" Jace shot me a cheeky wink, trying out yet another name. I roll my eyes at his shameless tactics but can't help the blush creeping up my cheeks.

"What do'ya think of this?" Jace motioned me forward with a long finger, looking down at the Latino boy's forearm, tongue trapped between teeth and hair falling into his golden iris'. He often got that sexy concentrated look when he's working.

I moved closer to them in the large room, resting my chin on Jace muscular shoulder. I was just small enough. Sometimes I really feel like a 12 year old... Jace had been so hot today, even though it was the middle of September, he had taken of his shirt... Let's just say, I was NOT complaining... Like at all. Mmmm.

The rosary adorning the boy's arm was beautiful, just like all of Jace's other tats. That was not what concerned me though...

"Jace, your burning up! Do you feel alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little hot-"

As he said that, he shivered violently and let out a groundbreaking sneeze. The Latino boy shied away from the blow, scared to get sprayed, pussy.

"Okay, babe. I am taking you home right now" I say softly, curling Jace into my body as another wave of shivers escaped him harshly. Poor baby.

After wrapping up the Latino boys arm properly, I awkwardly shrugged on my coat while trying to balance on one foot... due to the fat cast still adorning the other.

"Isabelle, I'm gonna go home with Clary 'cause I don't feel to good"

"You mean you going home to have sex" she says knowingly.

"No, well...Clary?" Jace looks over at me suggestivly, raising one eyebrow. How comes everyone but me can do that!

"No. I'm only coming because I'm tired and your bed is memory foam"

"How quickly you dismiss our love" a small smile is on my face as I pull Jace out of the parlour, leaving Isabelle with the keys, and heading to the apartment.

The short walk to his apartment is in silence. Only when I try and find Jace's keys does he break it, joking that I'm trying to cop a feel. Not the case Mr cocky arse.

Once inside, Jace changes into his Jammie's as I make tomato soup and soldiers. Has to be Hienz...

I steal some of Jace's lemon and sunshine smelling clothes as I'll undoubtedly be sleeping here tonight; He stayed with me in hospital so it's the least I could do to look after him now.

By the time He is back, I'm settling down on the large grey sofa, foot and cast kicked up in front of me, dipping soldiers into soup, dressed in a large white T- shirt with the name 'HERONDALE' on the back and a pair of black boxer shorts.

"Mmmmm" Jace moans quitly as he snuggles into my side, grabbing a blanket of the back of an armchair and burrowing under it so his golden head rested on my lap.

I took to stroking his hair softly and man... The boy must have a great conditioner...

"Oh Jace, you poor babe, here" I feed him a soldier and he eats without complaint, looking up at me with those swirling depths of gold eyes. Once his finished all the little toasts bits, Jace snuggles back down, wrapping both arms around my waste like I'm a giant teddy bear. I'm not complaining though because Jace is only in a pair of stripped pyjama pants, leaving me to ogle and trace the little Inked cross on his defined chest, lulling him to sleep.

"Buzzzzzz, zzzzzzz"

I'm awoken by the smell of coffee and the sound of a machine whirling. Sitting up groggily, I wiped my eyes free of sleep before grabbing for my crutches, and hobbling into the kitchen. The sight of Jace's bare back and wiggling hips greeted me, along with the promising smell of coffee. "Half cream, half coffee, two sugars" Jace says over his shoulder, memorising my drinking habits from all the times Isabelle and I have sent him of on coffee trips while working later at the parlour. "Good boy" I wrap my arms around his torso and hug him lightly from behind. "You look a lot better than yesterday" I note, my small freckled hand seeking out the Celtic cross on his chest, rubbing it rythmically. "Hmmm, I feel it. Thanks for taking care of me last night" he turns around in my arms to plant a soft caring kiss ontop of my flaming hair, which I'm sure looks like a scarecrow's right now. Just great...

"Hmm, I could be good and take you home, or I could keep you hold up here, making you flush at all the dirty things I whisper in you ear" I flush crimson at the words Jace says so huskily.

"Mmm I want to stay but I can't. I have a hospital appointment and then My Mum is making Sunday roast. You can come if you want though, just try and ignore my Dad if he's being rude".

"How comes I've meet your family and you haven't meet mine?" Truth be told, I was worried of what they would think of me. They're incredibly rich and beautiful, if Isabelle is anything to go by, I could only imagine they would think of me as some sort of begger child money whore...

"Hey, hey, don't feel like I'm pushing you into anything" Jace said understandingly, bringing a hand up to smooth out the creases between my eyebrows. I didn't realise I'd been frowning.

"No it's not that! I'm just worried about what they'll think of me" I duck my head down and whisper the word quitley. Jace's fingers gently nudge my chin up to look me in the eyes.

"They will all love you, I'm sure. How could they not...everyone loves short fluffy things with tiny feet..." I smack Jace's warm bare chest lightly for the smart remark before peering around him and spotting two large mugs of creamy coffee. "Mmmmm" Jace grins, picking up the mugs and leading me back down the hallway and into his bedroom. I groan loudly as Jace helps me into bed after taking my crutches and resting them against the wall. "You still aching?" He asked referring to the pain my bitchy little crutches had been giving me. "Mmmmm" I groan again in response as Jace gets under the covers to, slidding his warm half-naked body in next to mine. I feel my eyes neary pop out of my head as a long fingered hand creeps between my legs...

And begins massaging the top insides of my thighs, a place that had been sore from constantly unbalanced weight being put on one leg. "Ahhhh, ohhhh God" my eyes drift closed at the wonderful massaging feeling. Jace's hand soon move to rubbing circles up and down my thighs... The boy has a natural talent...

Suddenly, soft, full lips are upon mine sending waves a pleasure through my body like a live wire. I'm moaning at that sensation now and Jace's hand

is speeding up, my body feels like it's about to combust into a million tiny fragments. My hands are winding into his honey gold silky smooth curls and I'm pulling roughly as his hand leave my thighs, grasping my back and rolling us over so I'm straddling him. I can feel _him_ under me, as we break apart for air and little bites and kisses trail down my neck. Jace stops at the top of my chest, moving his kisses back up my throught until he reaches my ear. "Good God Clary, I've never felt this way before... What did I do to deserve you?" The husky words whispered against the shell of my ear is enough for me to pull back and look into the swirling mesmerizing golden eyes that belong to my sexy, perfect, adorable boyfriend. "I feel like your it for me Jace" I say boldly and brashly, not thinking it through at all. "I think I might be falling in love with you" his serious face makes me want to smash are lips together in another steamy kiss... But I can't... I have to tell him my feelings, the emotions that have been scrambling around in my heart trying to get out and announce themselves.

"Me too" because I do, and I can't live another minute holding my heart back.

And then we do smash are lips together, both undoubtedly falling and neither caring, just that the other is their to catch them. I forget the steaming mugs of coffee on the nightstand and loose myself in all that is Jace; his husky breathless voice, his smell of lemons and sunshine, his softly curling golden locks, his warm tanned, tattoeed, and toned skin...

It's amazing what you can do with a heavy cast on one foot.


	11. Chapter 11 - Ultrasound?

**A/N okay guys, review please? Thank you for 100 favourites! I wrote this in the Morrisonscar park **

**Xxx**

Chapter 11 - _Ultrasound_?

After one hell of a make out session ... Like major, woah... I borrow a 'NORMAL PEOPLE SCARE ME' shirt of Jace and go panty-less in my jeans and size three converses. Jace helps me outside and for a minute, I think he might make me get on the motorbike with my crutches, but instead he heads round the back of the apartment to a car park I hadn't seen before. "You have a car too?" I say in astonishment, eyeing the black Audi curiously. "Foster parents a lawyers remember" he gives me that adorably cheek smile before opening the door for me, making sure I'm comfortable on the cushy lether seat before getting in the sleek stylish car pull out of the car park and are off down the road, past the parlour, when Jace pulls out a pack of ciggerettes, lighting one up at a red light.

"That shit is bad for you" I poke him in the side as he flicks the Ciggerette butt out of the window.

"It's a bad school habit" private boarding schools let you smoke?

"How long have you been smoking?" Funny how he never smells or tastes like an ashtray, to be honest if he's been inhaling tobacco for a couple of years.

"Since I was about 17" seeing my disapproving glare he adds " I know, I know, I need to kick the habit. It's only when I'm stressed though" he holds up his large golden hands defensively.

"Why are you stressed?" Was it something that I'd done?

"Clary, have you met your Dad?"

We pull up in front of my house and Jace cuts the engine and opens my door for me like a true gentleman before helping me over the gravel drive on my crutches as I dig around for my house keys to unlock the door.

"Clarissa?" My dad's voice sounds from the living room along with male voices and the sounding Sky Sports.

"Yeh, Jace is here too" I hobble into the living room on the hard wood flooring where Jon, my Dad, and to my surprise... _Luke_... are watching the football.

I thought Valentine _hated_ him?

"What's going on in here?" Why would Luke be here?

"The game is on" is my only answer from Jon. "Hey man" he adds to Jace behind me.

"Hey" Jace says to Jon, nodding to my dad and politely greeting him with a "Mr Morgenstern".

"Luke this is Jace, my boyfriend, and Jace this is my Mum's work partner, Luke" I introduce the pair while ploping down on the empty sofa, feeling Jace's lean body sit next to me.

"Boyfriend, eh?" Luke joked "I remember when we all _where_ convinced you and Simon would be married" my face flushes as Jace raises a perfect eyebrow at me.

"What do you work as Jace?" Luke asks curiously eyeing Jace in his ripped black jeans, red converse, black flat cap, and _Dennis the menice_ style jumper. Even though he put a strain on my parents marraige, Luke has always been around when me a Jon where growing up so I almost see him as a second father... Almost.

"I've been a tattoo artist since I was 18 and graduated" Luke nods in approval before turning his attention back to the game.

Three goals later, the game is over and the rain is hammering down like crazy. "Mum is stuck in traffic so you'll have to get a lift to the hospital" Jon tells me while looking down at his phone, no doubt texting Izzy.

"I'll take you" Jace volunteers over the rim of his tea mug, messy hair sticking up under his cap. "Thanks, I'm getting the cast of today so I'll be able bodied again!" I put my arms up in a mini cheer... 'Coz crutches and casts suck butt, let's face it...

I hear Jace laugh as I waddle up the stairs to change my clothes. I keep Jace's lemon smelling shirt on even though it's a bit baggy, changing my jeans and putting fresh undies on, quickly french plaiting my frizeball of hair.

"Let's go" I call to Jace after saying goodbye to everyone. He helps me back into the car and we head to the hospital in silence, just the radio playing quitly until...

_"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, _

_You better run, better run,_

_Out run my gun!" _

I'm startled by Jace's sudden singing... I say singing 'coz unlike Jon, Jace can actually sing. I quickly notice the song to be '_pumped up kicks_' by foster the people... Before I'm bellowing along to it with Jace.

_"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, _

_You better run, better run,_

_Faster than my bullet!" _

...

"Ultrasound?" The younge dumb nurse asked us, casually gesturing to my baggy t-shirt. WHAT! I am NOT pregnant!

"What!?" Stupid judgmental bitch clearly didn't see my cast... Or crutches for the matter, blind bat. I feel my face heat up with embarrassment as Jace explains that we're here to get my cast off.

"Bloody heck, imagine..." Jace says as we lean back in the squeaky plastic waiting room chairs. Truth be told, I can imagine it; my stomach slightly swollen, Jace bouncing his leg up and down in that nervousness habit of his, him leaning down to kiss me, large warm hands on my slightly rounded belly, where are own little perfect human would be growing...

"Clarissa Morgenstern" I'm startled out of my daydream by a plump middle aged nurse with slick black hair pulled tight into a bun atop of her head. Jace helps me stand and we follow the nurse down the white, clinical smelling corridors until we reach a room labeled ' '.

"So I just have to go to physiotherapy once every two weeks for three months" I tell my family and Jace as we eat dinner. Mum insisted on Jace eating after he dropped me back from the hospital. It felt absolutely amazing being able to walk properly again! No more bitchy crutch pains, yay!

"That's great darling. How was your day Val?..." I zone out of the usual dinner conversation, glancing at Jace in all his golden glory, curling hair swept behind his ear and flat cap. He catches me staring creepily and shoots me a wink before turning back to his Yorkshire puddings…

"See, my Dad is not that bad…" I nudge Jace on the arm lightly as we sit on my back door steps, leaning against the cold glass french doors. His warm arm is wrapped around my small shoulders and all I can smell is his scent of lemons and sunshine… leather from his jacket underlining it. I lean my head into the hard muscle his chest and I feel lips press a kiss into my hair lovingly.

"I think I might like good old Val more than you actually, Red" Jace jokes and slips his hand round my waist, resting his palm on my abdomen softly. I'm startled by the action but I don't pull away… mainly because its the beginning of October and Jace is warm… why is Britain so bloody cold?

"I'll watch out for any competion..." I laugh.

"In the waiting room-" he cut himself off, body turning slightly rigid.

"Yes?" The curious note in my voice urges him to continue. And he does.

"Could you see it? A future of ours?" Wha- oh great, that deaf receptionist has put allsorts in his head now! I can't say that I haven't been thinking the same thing though...

_Ultrasound_?

"Because I can't see myself with anyone else since you walked through the parlour door. I don't care that we're young or any of that bullshit because you are the only person I want to spend my life with, have kids with, grow old with... I just- I just want to if you feel that to?"

I look at him in genuine shock and after a moment, I see a look of hurt flash across his face. Before he can even wipe his expression clean, I'm grabbing him by the face and smashing our lips together in a seething hot kiss. I hear Jon wolf whistle from the kitchen window as I pull back, laughing breathily.

"Of course you perfect, beautiful, adorable man. I think I'm falling in love with you, remember... And Yeh, I can see a future for us... Though I'm pretty sure good old Val will castrate you if you got his baby girl pregnant" Jace laughs into my hair before kissing my head again...

And there, in the October wind, huddled against his warm hard body, I realised I wasn't falling in love with Jace... I already had fallen, and he most defiantly caught me.

"Awww... Don't think about fucking her just yet Mr Jonathan Christopher Lightwood Wayland Herondale or I'll kick your arse to Japan!" I flip my middle finger up at my arsehole brother sniggering at the kitchen window.

_Way to ruin the moment, jerk face. _


	12. Chapter 12 - 25 texts

**A/N- hey hey ;) I think you'll like the end of this chapter... *hint, hint*.**

**Disclaimer - I dont own The Mortal Instruments. **

Chapter 12 - 25 texts

"_I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care. But it's so cold an I don't know where"_

Jace dramatically shrugged his shoulders as he quoted/sung Tom Odell, placing a cup of coffee in front of me on the desk before kissing behind my ear softy.

"How original! Singing me Tom Odell, huh. Bet it works on all the ladies" I laugh heartily.

"Now my dear Clarissa, your the only Gal I have eyes for!" We where in the parlour working on portraits before the next customer came in. Isabelle had the day of today so a very sparkly man named Magnus took her shift...

"_My my, jacey wacy's got himself a strawberry Shortcake._ **(my autocorrect tried to change shortcake into hoecake XD) ******_who's the girly?" I lifted my head I the front desk, where I had been sketching Jon to see a rather exentricly dressed man, undoubtedly gay from the uber-tight purple jeans he wore. _

_The man was Asian, with yellow cat eyes that where assessing me carefully, from my french-plaited ginger hair, my oversized grey cardigan, purple snood, and ripped jeans, to my slightly battered brown combats. _

_"This is Clary Morgenstern, my girlfriend" _

_"She looks nothing like Jon" I'm right here man, right here..._

_"Magnus Bane, high warlock and officially the best party-througher of all time" he held out a manicure hand. _

_"Clary, nice nails" I reply, admiring his sparky purlpe nail vanish and shaking his outstretched hand. _

_"Clary, Magnus will be taking Izzy's shift 'cause she's out with Jon all day" so they where still going strong, surprisingly because My brother was a manwhore... _

I'm snapped out of my daydream by a screeching scream of "Jacey!" I'm pretty sure that Magnus' voice can't go that high... My thought are confirmed as a bleached blond girl barrels into the parlour in her 6 inch fuck me pumps. "Keelie" Jace greats her as she pulls him into a hug... More like pressed her fake boobs into his face...

"Really, I'm the only girl?" I mumble as the blond holds onto my boyfriend for an unnecessarily long time. She was averagely pretty but with all that makeup caked on her face... She looked plastic. The Girl's over-stretched smile resembled that fucking scary clown from _Freakshow_, the forth season of _American Horror Story_.

Let's just say, her fakeness was unreal. I felt jealousy bubble up withing me as the Barbie, Keelie, began talking animatedly to Jace, still grasping onto the front of his shirt with her fake nails. I recognised her as the slutty waitress from Taki's... Bitch, get off my man! I wanted to scream at her as she got closer and closer to Jace's face. I instead sat quietly until one of them noticed me.

Fakey McFakerson sat down on the ink chair, giving Jace an eyeful of her panties as she did, still jabbering on about something or other. "Whose this?" The bitch asked jutting her pointy chin in my direction. "Clary, my girl" jace replied, settling down on his stool and preparing the ink gun. I blushed slightly as barbie sneered at me.

"I didn't know you had a kid Jace"

Oh my actual God, this hoe is gonna get it! I felt hot tears spring up in my eyes as my face began to redden.

"What!" Jace spluttered, nearly dropping the ink pen "No, no, she's my girlfriend!" Jace explains, obviously acknowledging I'm about to pounce on this slut.

"Oh... She just looks a bit childish. I thought you liked _real_ women Jace" Keelie leaned out of the chair stroking Jace's chest suddectivly.

"Keelie, Enough". The bastard wasn't even going to defend me? Well I'll do it myself then! Just as I stood up to shout at the smug looking cow, jace stood infront of me, holding me in place by the shoulders.

"Clary, go see if Magnus needs some help. Take a break" he said soothingly in my ear, lifting hand to wipe under my eye before leading me out of the room. I hadn't even realised I'd been crying...

For the rest of the day, I refused to akbowledge Jace, ignoring and avoiding him at all costs. How could he not defend me? Letting her say shit like that about me... Instead, I slip in my earphones and put on a shuffle; Haim, Foster the people, Cage the elephant, Muse, Lower than Atlantis... Any thing other than Tom flippin Odell as it reminds me of Jace, the one person I want to forget about right now.

I finish off every piece of work I had left, planning on leaving earlier than usual and heading to the nearest Costa. Mmmmh...

"Hey babe, you alright?" I feel Jace come up behind me, fiddling with a strand of my hair that had fallen out of its braid anxiously.

"No, I'm fuckin' not alright! How could you just stand there and let her say those things about me!" I threw my arms up in the air, letting all my pent up frustration out on my idiot Boyfriend.

"What was I supposed to say! I told you, I'm not good at this whole relationship thing!"

"Is that your excuse for every time we fight?" I practically shout as Magnus sniggers from the front desk... Glad he finds this all entertaining. "At least you aknowledge your in a realtionship again!"

"What does that even mean!"

"She had her claws all over you and you didn't even push her away!"

"What is wrong with you? Is it your time of the month or something?" My hand is flying out before he has even finished that sentence.

Never do you say shit like that to a girl, especially when it's not true. I slap his cheek so hard the noise echoes around the parlour, drowning out Magnus' "oh no he didn't!".

"Fuck you, Jace!" I grab my sketch book and bag before stomping out of the parlor in rage. I'm halfway down the road when my phone begins to ring.

"_Clary?" _

_"Simon!"_

_"Hey, do'ya wanna go Taki's after your shift?" _

_"Not Taki's"_ I say rushed, thinking about gorging Keelie eyeballs out with her fuck me pumps.

_"Okayyyy... Java Jones then?"_ Ehhh basically the same as Costa.

_"Sure, my shifts over now so I'll see you in five" _

_"Alright Shortstuff_" After hanging up, I jump on the bus going towards little coffee shop on the high street. I spot Simon's curly brown hair and glasses as soon as I get of the bus, rushing into the cafe to avoid getting run down by a cyclist. This is no New York but we still have our crazy drivers. Or cyclists for that matter.

"I got you a mocha" Simon says whilst sipping on his own orange and ginger hot chocolate. "Thanks Si" I take the drink and plop down in the sofa opposite him. "What's up with you?" I've know Simon since we where four so he can tell when I'm mad. And boy, I'm mad...

"Jace and I had a fight"

"Oh?" Simon urges me to continue.

"Some fake bitch was openly flirting with him, then she insulted me and what did he do? NOTHING! Absolutely jack shit!"

Whoa. Maybe I need anger manegment.

Somehow, Simon calms me down and we slip back into our usual routine; chatting about anything and everything. That is until my phone start blurring out the Phineas and Ferb theme tune, signifying an incoming call. Seeing Jace's name appear, I ignore it, watching Simon raise an eyebrow at my actions.

"Are you two over then?" His voice isn't smug or surprised, but gentle and curious.

"No, but he can come and find me when he is ready to apologise. Then I'll apologise for slapping him" I say.

"You slapped a tattoo artist!" Simon splutters violently "God Clary, I'm booking you in for anger management!"

**(Time jump) **

_Clary, you missed work. What's going on? _

_Clary, if you don't tell me, how can I make it better?_

_If your not talking to me, you still have to go to work_

_Clary_

_Clary _

_Clary _

_Clarissa... _

_For fuck sakes, I'm sorry I messed up! _

_I don't know how to do this _

_I'm sorry baby _

_I love you _

_Do you love me to? _

_Say you love me_

_You know you do _

_Can you tell I'm high?_

_This is what you do to me _

_If you don't reply I'm going to go get myself arrested _

_I'm gonna vandalis your dad's car then he'll call the cops _

_And I'll go to jail _

_And you'll never see me again_

_All 'coz you said you didn't love me _

_Or you never replied _

_I love you _

_I'm sorry _

_I love you _

I read through the 25 texts Jace sent me at 11pm while I was asleep. It's now 3 am. Jumping up from my warm bed quickly, I yank the curtain back and am relieved to see Valentine's silver Lexus is vandelism free, glimmering in the night.

I also see a person... Hanging from the tree by my window...

"What the Fuck!" I jump five feet in the air as the figure motions like a lunatic for me to open the window. I grab my phone from the bedside table, turning on the flashlight and shinning it on the person... And who else would it be but Jace... Who is now apparently part monkey from the way he's swinging back and forth, aiming for the ledge.

"Are you crazy!?" I whisper yell, opening up the window and grabbing onto his lean shoulders, hefting him up into my dimly lit bedroom. "What are you doing here?" I ask exasperatedly as Jace leans over, gathering his breath again.

"I- Im- being romantic" he huffed "I came to tell you I love you and then you wouldn't be made at me and then we could skip to hot make up sex?" He lilts the last bit like a question, smirking cheekily at me under his long lashes. He looked so adorable standing there, I knew I couldn't hold a grudge against him any longer.

"You love me?" He nods his head, golden curls bouncing.

"Do you love me?" He asks in a small vulnerable voice . How could I not? I nod.

I'm crushed in Jace's arms as he kisses me fearcily, radiating love and adoration. I kiss him back not caring if I faint from lack of oxygen. "I am never letting you go again. Never again" Jace murmer into my hair "I love you Clary Morgenstern".

"Jace, I love you too... Now take me to bed for that hot make up sex..."

He splutters, pulling back slightly "you sure?" Ha, didn't think he'd get that lucky, I bet. "What about your family?"

"They sleep like the dead. We'll be okay for a few hours..."


	13. Chapter 13 - The Smell of Sex

**A/N - ahhhhh! 113 reviews! Never in my life did I think this story would get so many reviews :O I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I was hooked on Peaky Blinders and Teen Wolf...**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything**

Chapter 13 - The Smell of Sex

Sunlight the colour of Autum leaves streams through the still open curtains as the rusting of sheets wakes me up from a blissful sleep. I feel a smile spread slowly across my face as I stretch out my tired muscles like a cat, the ache down there a reminder of Jace and I's previous activities. Talking of Jace... He won't _fuckin_ lie still! I can hear him fiddling with the white netted canopy surrounding my bed. I roll over and peer at him from under my eyelashes.

A clothed Jace was one thing, but a naked Jace... Boy, that was another thing entirely. He was sat up surrounded in the white canopy and duvet, golden naked chest bare and sheets pooling around his waist. His eyes where alight and his blond curly hair tousled sexily, like hands had been yanking and pulling on it continuesly. My hands to be exact... I had made him look like this. His golden eyes catch my own emerald green orbs.

"Morning" I breath, not wanting to disrupt such a moment. I wished for it to be burned into my mind forever in perfect clarity.

"Morning" I sit up and Jace leans in, chastity kissing me on the lips, sweeping a ginger curl behind my ear softly. A hot trail burns my skin from where his finger oh so sweetly caressed my face.

"What are you doing?" I watch him curiously play with the netting.

"I've always wanted one of these though there're not too manly, are they?" He laughs quitley before dropping the netting, letting it swoosh in the fresh breeze coming through the slightly open window.

"Princess Jace" I giggle, holding the sheet to my bare chest and sitting against headboard next to him. He sticks his tongue out playfully and I roll my eyes at his antics.

"Your so childish sometimes"

"That's not what you where saying last night... I recall you squeezing good old Bob Dylan a few times, admiring my great skills and masculinity" he cheekily winks and smirks as my face heats up, knowing he's won this round.

"I do love a bit of Bob" I say teasingly, removing the sheet and stepping out of the bed, baring my naked body to Jace as I hunt for my bra. I find it slung over the door handle... The boy has a strong arm...

"Mmmmm Clary" Jace whines "where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go and gets us some breakfast while you get dressed then you have to go before my dad finds you here" I feel like a teenage girl, sneaking her boyfriend around her father. "Alright" he gets up slowly, revealing all his golden glory, rolling his shoulders like a lion before approaching me like a predator. His gaze is scanning up and down my body with a gleam in his eyes. A gaze of love and wanting, but he's waiting for me to make a move...

"Shower?" Jon was out and my parents slept on the other side of the house...

"Mmmmm" Jace lifts me up bridal style, both of us naked as the day we where born, carrying me out into the hallway quietly and finding the bathroom. He sets me down once the door is locked and the shower is on, steeming up the room and fogging over the mirrors. We step into the warm spray and I feel large hand smooth down over my ribs caressingly as we lose our selves in each other completly, again...

**(Time jump) **

After Jace and I had finished in the bathroom, We eat a breakfast of strawberrys, crumpets, and choc chip wheetabix in bed, along with a cartoon of orange juice and a pot of tea. Absoulout bliss...

"What are you thinking about?" Jace asks curiously, twirling a red curl around his finger as we sat next to each other on my bed, me leaning my head on his bare chest.

"How you need go, mister" I poke his ribs playfully before tracing the tiny bulldog on the inside of his wrist.

"Mmmm. Marsye is having a lunch party or something so I'm looking after Max today..." Maryse must be his foster mum. "What are you doing today?"

"Spend the day with Jon or go over to my Mum's gallery and help her... I'm not sure" I shrug, riffling through my wardrobe before finding a red and white stripped loose fitting jumper and a pair of ripped light blue jeans. I tie my hair up in a ponytail as Jace hunts for his socks.

"I love you, Clary. Never forget that" Jace kisses the top of my head, then my mouth softly, our lips finding a nice rythm. "I love you too" I pull back breathlessly as Jace prepares to climb back down the tree. "Be careful!" I say as he swings his legs out of the window, turning back to grin at me before slipping into the glorious sunrise.

**(Time jump) **

"What that smell- is that you?" Jon asks leaning forward in the car, taking big whiff as I self-conciously draw back, glaring at him as I sniff my hair.

"What smell?"

"It smells like... sex" I feel my face flush crimson, immediately giving myself Away to my brother... Who is eyeing me suspiciously. _Does sex even have a smell?_ What the hell!

"That's defiantly you... Your face is bright red" Jon waggles his eyebrows.

"I took a shower" I say indignantly, shuffling around uncomfortably in the leather seat.

"Did you have shower sex then?" OMG! PLEASE STOP RIGHT NOW! "What did I say though" he waggles a pale finger in my face "No sex just yet... Didn't I say that... Where you safe? If not, Im'ma actually fling Jace by the balls to canada, you watch..."

He rambles on as I bury my face in my hands in embassesment. The sun Filters through my fingers, turning the backs of my closed eyelids a light coral colour. After what seems like an eternity of hearing Jon badgering on about extremely disturbing things he would do if Jace and I weren't 'safe'.

What does sex even _smell_ like? Gross Jon, just gross.

"Alright my ginger midget, let's go" Jon taps my head before jumping out the car and strutting into the garden center, me running along behind him to keep up. "Keep up princess!" Jerk.

"Right, let's get the biggest motherfucker they have here, okay?" He motions a pale hand to the crate of pumpkins. Our task today was to buy Halloween decorations under the budget of £10. "Here" Jon hefts up a humongous pumpkin and turn to face me "This will do and then we'll stick you out in the front garden, that's all the scary decorations we need".

An astonished gasp alerts us of the old lady listening in on our conversation... An old lady who is now beating my brother with her handbag... "You apologise to you girlfriend immediately young man!" She points a frail finger in Jon's surprised face "look at her, you made her cry!" She wacks him again as I pretend to cry into my palms while dying of laughter on the inside.

"Madame, do I need to call security?" The portly store manager ambles over, holding his horrendous beer belly. "No sir, that would be unnecessary" the old women said hastily, striking her nose in the air and tottering off but not before whacking Jon one last time, throwing a sharp glare over her shoulder.

"Wow, you pride just went out the window..." I whistle lowly, clutching my sides.

"Shut up Clary"

"I mean, you have things like "_to love is to destroy _" and "_if I can't move heaven, I will raise hell_" tattooed on you and yet you got beat up by an old lady in the garden center" I laugh.

"Never underestimate old ladies" he warned, walking futher down the Halloween Isle "I can feel bruised welling up already!"

"Be a big girl, tough it up" I jokingly chastise him, grabbing some fake cobwebs and spiders to decorate the house with. "C'mon" we head to the checkouts after grabbing a few ghost shaped paper lanterns and adding them to our purchases.

"So I have one question" Jon took in a deep breath, swinging his arms back and forth "did you sleep with Jace?"

"Yes" I'd rather tell my brother straight out rather than have him search through my bin for a protection wrapper or something... He'd do it aswell, disgusting boy.

"M'kay... Was it good?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me suggestivly as my jaw drops to the ground.

"What kind of question is that? Your my brother for Christ sakes!"

"I'll take that as a yes then" he smirks when I slap his leather clad arm sharply "one last question..."

"Yes?"

"Did you two defile the shower?"

My sheepish look is the only answer Jon needs before he's making gag noises out of the window, causing passers by to leap 10 feet away from the car. Ahh, this is payback for the amount of times I've seen this boy naked... gotta love karma...


End file.
